


Facebook Stalker.

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if he didn't add him back? What if this was all just one big joke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Stalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble prompt: Facebook

“ _Arthur Pendragon…”_ Merlin muttered to himself, typing the said name into the search bar, clicking and sitting back in his chair as he waited for the page to load. Drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, Merlin glanced around his messy room as he waited for something to happen. He wasn’t stalking the guy, he simply wasn’t. But they had got chatting at a party the night before, and as his friends had dragged him away, Arthur had yelled at Merlin to add him. This was the only thing that Merlin could think he meant, so here he was – adding him.

The page finally loaded and Merlin let a low whistle slide through his teeth, leaning forward with his hand hovering over the mouse. Over 500 friends – that beat Merlin’s 162 (not that he kept track or anything!) hands down. A quick scroll through his timeline indicated that Arthur wasn’t the type of person who added someone never to speak to them again – there were comments from nearly all 500 with regular occurrence. And the blond answered to everyone as well.

“Who are you?” Merlin muttered, flicking through absently. Unable to stop himself, he ended up on Arthur’s photographs. He knew that he should just send the request and leave it at that, but he couldn’t. He had to know what kind of stuff the guy liked.

Half an hour later, Merlin realised that his initial thought when he had first seen the guy was absolutely correct. He was hot. The pictures only just confirmed that, snaps of Arthur mucking around on the beach with friends in just shorts. Pictures of him with an older man that could only be his father (although Merlin couldn’t help but note that Arthur looked nothing like his dad) wearing a suit – neither type were doing any good at keeping the blood in his body circling up to his mind, that was for sure. Realising that Arthur must be every bit as loaded as Merlin had thought, he moved the mouse away from the pictures. Popular, gorgeous and filthily rich? Why did he want to be friends with Merlin again?

“Oh sod it…” Merlin muttered, the mouse now hovering over the _add friend_ button. Did he want to do this? What if Arthur hadn’t meant it? What if he had just been joking around so he could see what Merlin was up to in the same way that Merlin had just flicked through his page? Closing his eyes, Merlin made to move the mouse away, but found that it was like his hand had frozen. Before he knew what he was doing, he had clicked.

_Invitation sent._

He hated the way that his heart was beating as he quickly turned off the machine, knowing that he had to move fast if he was going to make it to work in time. Yet despite the fact that he dressed quickly, just made the bus and did indeed get there literally just as his shift started, Merlin didn’t really notice.

The whole day, his mind was stuck on that page. The pictures were still flickering through his mind and his co-workers kept sending him concerned looks after a while. He had borrowed Will’s phone in his lunch break to check whether anything had changed, but there was nothing. A heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach began to settle as the day went on, and by the time he got home, Merlin gave his computer a disgusted look. Did he really care that much about whether Arthur added him or not?

He forced himself to shower, change and grab a mug of tea before he turned it back on. But as soon as he sat down and hit the button, he needed to know _now_ , not wait for the ancient thing to load up. His fingers were drumming once again and he was chewing on his lip slightly as he opened up his emails, not wanting to go straight onto Facebook. He wasn’t checking for Arthur’s response, he was seeing if Freya had emailed him the notes yet, that was all…

_Arthur Pendragon has added you as a friend._

All pretence went out of the window as a wide grin split over Merlin’s face. Opening up another tab – the notes no longer seemed important – he logged onto Facebook, clicked on Arthur’s name and began typing out a message.

Six months later, his relationship status changed.

_Merlin Emyrs has gone from single to in a relationship._

_Merlin Emyrs is in a relationship with Arthur Pendragon._


End file.
